Abandon de guerre
by SWAGang
Summary: Une jolie poupée de porcelaine, un beau poupon aux cheveux blonds, un amour de guerre, la fleur de leur relation, hélas, c'était il y a fort longtemps... DM / HG / OC .
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey ! Coucou mes loulous, et oui je vous avez prévenu (sur mon profil pour ceux qui l'ont vu) que je reviendrai avec un nouveau bébé prochainement et je suis là ! **

**Et je tiens à m'excuser pour la suite de life's game, j'suis obligé de réécrire les chapitres que j'avais écris en avance car mon ordi qui les stocké à planté u.u. **

**Enfin bref voilà ! Je suis de retour j'espère que cette histoire pleine de rebondissements vous plaira et que vous m'écrirez une petite review (sivouplé ****) pour me donner votre avis ! Voilà voilà bisous mes loulous !**

Je laisse place à mon prologue croustillant niah.

.

**xoxo JILL**

* * *

**x Abandon de guerre**

**.**

_Draco Malfoy-Hermion Granger / Rated T_

_._

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Une jolie poupée de porcelaine, un beau poupon aux cheveux blonds, un amour de guerre, la fleur de leur relation, hélas, c'était il y a fort longtemps...

OoOo

C'était fort, intense, bestial et surtout interdit, et c'est ça qu'ils aimaient, cette passion de l'interdit, le secret de leur relation.

Ils s'aimaient avec toute la sensualité possible. Aujourd'hui encore, une preuve de leur amour existe, mais bien loin de cet univers, de leur univers.

Venez, venez découvrir leur histoire, son histoire…

.

.

.

* * *

Alors vos avis ? J'attends vos critiques négatives comme positives avec impatience !


	2. I HAMPTON'S HOUSE

**Hey ! me revoilà les loulous avec le premier chapitre, bon je ne vous cache qu'il n'y a (pour l'instant) rien d'intéressent hein, les rebondissements arriveront aux alentour du sixième chapitre, donc patience ! Il n'est pas très long aussi, mais bon ce n'est que le premier hein, on va dire que ce n'est qu'un avant goût de l'histoire. Et oui, il y aura du dramione mais que dans les chapitres suivant ! Et vous rencontrerez nos personnages adorés comme Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione dans le second chapitre. ^^**

**x Abandon de guerre**

**.**

_Draco Malfoy-Hermion Granger-OC / Rated T_

**_._**

* * *

**HAMPTON'S 4 AOUT 2015**

Enervée. Voilà comment se sentait Andra-Lee Van Der Bilt en ce moment même. Cette crétine de Daphnee lui avait encore acheté une de ces horribles paire de talons hors de prix et beaucoup trop haut, avec laquelle elle n'arrivait même pas à faire trois pas. Qu'elle horreur d'être une Van Der Bilt et surtout d'être la future héritière de la chaîne d'hôtel familiale.

- Andra-Lee chérie ! Descend je te prie. La héla une voix cristalline.

Andra-Lee ou Andy soupira, ferma son ordinateur portable et sortit de sa chambre les mains dans les poches en traînant des pieds jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle savait déjà ce que sa mère – Ashleigh Eloyce Grace Van Der Bilt – allait lui dire. « Essaye cette jolie robe couleur pastel pour ce soir et dis-moi si elle te plaît ». Vivement qu'elle retourne à Poudlard et que ces fichus vacances d'étés et donc, par conséquent, ces bals et cocktails mondains, soient enfin finis. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça plus profondément ses mains dans les poches de son vieux jean taille basse.

Elle descendit la dernière marche des escaliers et, maussade, elle se dirigea dans le salon rejoindre sa mère, qui – comme Andy l'avait prédit – se tenait à côté de sa styliste professionnelle, plusieurs tenues à la main. Ashleigh vint vers sa fille avec un magnifique sourire et elle lui effleura les deux joues d'une bise avant de lui caresser la joue du bout de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés. Vêtue d'un de ses habituel tailleur blanc crème, son blazer posé sur le canapé du grand salon et un joli collier de perle en ivoire autour de son cou, lui donnant un certain charme.

- Laquelle préfères-tu pour ce soir mon cœur ? La rose pâle ou la turquoise ?

Andy haussa un sourcil vaguement intéressée et désigna la robe turquoise d'un signe de tête. L'épouse Van Der Bilt eu un sourire éclatant et un « parfait » mué se lu sur ses lèvres maquillé de carmin. La styliste lui tendit la robe qu'elle avait finalement choisit et Andy la prit rapidement avant de remonter dans sa chambre suivit de Daphnee – sa gouvernante - pour qu'elle la maquille et qu'elle l'a coiffe pour le grand bal de ce soir.

Deux heures après, ses cheveux châtains clair formaient de magnifiques anglaises, ses yeux gris étaient encerclés de noir et ses lèvres fines étaient peinte d'une couleur pêche. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt jolie avec sa robe bustier de couleur turquoise qui était serré à la taille, longue à l'arrière et courte devant, elle l'avait accordé avec de magnifique talon à plateforme de couleur chair. Daphnee lui glissa un collier en or joliment épais autour du cou.

Aux alentours de 22h, la nuit tombant agréablement sur les Hampton's, la jolie Andra-lee était enfin prête, elle prie sa pochette couleur chair ainsi que son téléphone portable dernière technologie, et elle descendit les grands escaliers de marbre accompagné de Daphnee, Andy soupira une énième fois et après être sortie de la maison, elle monta dans le grand 4x4 noir qui l'attendait devant la villa, son garde du corps lui ouvrit la porte et elle disparut dans la nuit noir.

**OoOo**

- Andy, ma chérie, viens-ici que je te présente !

Et oui c'était sa mère, toujours magnifiquement habillé, elle avait opté pour cette fois-ci pour une longue robe corail et un chignon parfait sans aucunes mèches rebelles qui dépassaient.

Elle qui croyait pouvoir au moins l'éviter juste 5 minutes, c'était raté. Elle plaqua un sourire purement hypocrite sur son visage de poupée et se dirigea vers sa mère qui l'attendait avec une femme plutôt élégante, malgré son air pincé.

- Mère, Madame, enchantée. Se présenta-t-elle faisant une légère révérence.

- Enchantée jeune fille.

- Andy, je te présente Mme Sands, directrice de l'école Washington's DA, et professeur en commerciale.

Andy leva un sourcil se demanda ce que sa mère avait encore derrière la tête.

- Ca serait un bon point dans ton dossier si tu intègre cette prestigieuse école l'année prochaine.

Ah c'était donc ça.

- Sans vouloir vous offensé, mère, je suis déjà dans une école qui me plaît et je ne souhaite pas en changé, mais je vous remercie pour cette attention particulière, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. Souligna Andy le plus hypocritement possible.

Et elle partit, la tête haute et la démarche assuré, elle en profita pour allé s'isoler sur la terrasse de cette grande salle joliment décorée mais néanmoins un peu too-much, sa mère avait organisé une avant première pour l'ouverture d'un de ces nouveaux hôtels, situé en Angleterre.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro en vitesse.

_1 sonnerie._

_2 sonneries._

_3 sonneries._

- Allo ?

- Ah Enola ! J'en peux plus, j'ai mal aux pieds et cette robe me compresse la poitrine, ca te dérange si je m'incruste chez toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

- Ah ma pauvre Andy, et pourtant moi j'aimerai être à ta place, les robes à gogo, les talons, le maquillage de toutes marques, tu es complètement folle.

- C'est toi qui es folle ma petite Potter.

- Sinon oui il n'y a aucuns problèmes, pourquoi tu ne viens pas finir les vacances en Angleterre là où la pluie coule à torrent ?

- Ah ah très drôle, bon c'est vrai que même si le temps dans les Hampton's est plutôt plaisant, je veux retourner en Angleterre vous me manquez tellement !

- Toi aussi ma Andy tu nous manques, écoute je vais en parler à mon père et ma mère demain et toi tu en parleras à ta mère.

- Euh tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on fasse comme-ci tu m'avais enlevé ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ma mère ne voudra jamais, ah est tu ne sais pas la meilleure ! Ma mère veut me changer d'école, mais bon je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera sinon elle sait très bien qu'à la maison ça sera la guerre, enfin bref ma bichette rappelle moi demain, pour qu'on se tienne au courant des prochaines semaines !

- Dac pas de problème ma Andy, à demain bisous !

Bip bip bip.

Andy rangea son téléphone dans sa pochette, le sourire aux lèvres mais elle déchanta bien vite quand elle se rappela que pour aller passer le reste de ses vacances chez les Potter, il fallait l'autorisation de sa mère, et ceci n'allait pas être une mince affaire…

**OoOo**

Le soleil filtrant les volets, les chants des oiseaux s'infiltrant par la légère ouverture des fenêtres, les paupières de la jolie Andréa papillonnant avec douceur et légèreté. Elle frotta ses yeux de ses poings, une habitude qu'elle tenait depuis qu'elle était petite et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil reflétait sur les murs blanc de sa chambre lui brûlant amèrement les yeux, elle se leva de bonne humeur, mais sa bonne humeur partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé quand elle se rappela qu'elle devait demander la permission à sa mère d'aller passer le reste de ses vacances chez Enola. Elle soupira.

- Et merde. Merlin prie pour que mère accepte !

Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit en soie grise par-dessus ses sous-vêtements, elle sauta dans ses pantoufles et sortie de sa chambre pour affronter la tempête qui se nomme Ashleigh Van Der Bilt. Andy pénétra dans le grand salon et chercha sa mère du regarde, ne la voyant pas alors qu'à cette heure là elle était habituellement assise sur le grand divan en cuir blanc, les jambes croisées buvant sa tasse de thé vert matinale.

- Mère ? La héla Andy.

Des talons précipités se firent entendre sur le marbre blanc et Ashleigh apparu dans le salon, elle fit un sourire à sa fille, lui plaqua deux bises sur les joues et elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Oui ma chérie, qui y'a-t-il ?

Andra se dandina sur ses jambes et se lança.

- Voilà Enola Potter, tu sais ma copine de Poudlard, on est dans la même classe, elle me propose de venir finir les vacances d'été chez elle, en Angleterre et comme je sais que vous et Daphnee haïssait m'amener à Poudlard, et bien je pourrais y aller avec elle, ça vous arrangera certainement mère pour l'organisation de votre cocktail de début d'année scolaire.

Andra sourit gentiment et regarda le visage de sa mère passait par plusieurs émotions, l'appréhension, la réflexion et pour finir l'acceptation.

- Très bien, en plus je suis débordais pour le mois d'Aout avec l'inauguration de l'hôtel, quand veux-tu partir chérie ?

La petite Van Der Bilt regarda sa mère choqué et bégaya un « je vais appeler Enola pour savoir quand ça l'arrangerai ».

_1 sonnerie._

_2 sonneries._

_3 sonneries._

_4 sonneries._

- Réponds bordel.

_5 sonneries._

- Allô ?

- Devine quoi ma biche !

- Ta mère est d'accord pour que tu viennes ?

- Ouiiiiiiii !

- Ah parfait ! J'suis trop contente, en plus mon père adorerait te voir ! il en a marre que j'lui parle de toi tout le temps, et s'il ne te voit pas il va croire que tu es mon amie imaginaire !

- Imbecile ! Rigola-t-elle. J'réserve mon billet pour le 6Aout c'est bon ma biche ?

- Oui pas de problème, on s'écrit ! Bisous ma bichette.

- Bisous !

Bip bip bip.

* * *

TADAAAAM !

Pas très brillant je sais u-u

Des ais ? j'attends ça avec impatience !

Bisous bisous mes loulous.

** L**


End file.
